warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurox Prime
]] The Taurox Prime is a variant of the standard Astra Militarum Taurox armoured personnel carrier (APC) that was built for use by the elite Militarum Tempestus, using the efficient and flexible Taurox design. The vehicle's chassis incorporates arcane technologies that allow it to sustain Tempestus Scions while they operate in extremely hostile environments up to and including the cold vacuum of space. The vehicle can be internally pressurised, and features an array of life-support systems. Furthermore, a Taurox Prime's engines -- using the proper rituals and prayers -- are capable of channeling magnetic force into the APC's tracks, enabling the vehicle to cling to vertical surfaces, and even operate in zero gravity conditions. The Taurox Prime's weapon load-out is equally versatile -- whether blasting enemy infantry apart with hails of missiles or Taurox Gatling Cannon fire, or bringing down tanks and fortifications with their lightweight Battle Cannons, these vehicles are the ideal transport for the elite forces of the Militarum Tempestus. The exceptional versatility of the Taurox Prime was expertly utilised in the Scarus Sector when the sector's Schola Progenium facility came under attack by a Death Guard warband. The 68th Deltic Lions, having battled the worshippers of the Plague God Nurgle many times before, rushed to defend the world against the emergent corruption. Rather than becoming bogged down in a battle of attrition -- a battle that the resilient Plague Marines would probably have won -- the Deltic Lions used their many Taurox Primes to move swiftly to wherever the Death Guard lines were weakest. Pitting the entirety of their forces against a single enemy flank forced the lumbering Chaos minions to reposition, but before they could respond, the Tempestus Scions re-embarked and dispersed. Repeated feinting attacks allowed the Deltic Lions to lure their enemy deep into an icy ravine where the snow and cold further hampered the Heretic Astartes' movement. The Taurox Primes, on the other hand, were able to ascend to the cliff-tops on either side of the ravine, from which the Scions rained hell down upon their targets. Hot-Shot Lasguns incinerated putrid flesh, while Taurox Pattern Gatling Cannons, Battle Cannons and Missile Launchers blasted the enemy's swollen ranks into oblivion. Armament ]] Unlike the standard Taurox, the Taurox Prime is capable of being outfitted with a wide variety of weapons systems, and is designed to be highly versatile. These vehicles are the ideal transport for the elite forces of the Militarum Tempestus, and are armed with the lightweight Taurox Battle Cannon mounted upon a turret atop the vehicle and a set of twin-linked Hot-Shot Volley Guns mounted on the sides of the vehicle's hull. The Taurox Battle Cannon can be replaced with a Taurox Gatling Cannon and the hull-mounted weapons replaced with twin-linked Autocannons. The Taurox Prime can have its turret removed and a Taurox Missile Launcher system equipped or just have its turret and weapon removed to lessen the vehicle's weight. The vehicle can also be equipped with a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter or Heavy Stubber, either on top or mounted on its turret. The Taurox Prime can also make use of bull bars on the front to protect from debris and can be equipped with many other Imperial upgrades and attachments such as a searchlight, relic plating, a Dozer Blade, a recovery gear, Smoke Launchers, Extra Armour Plating, fire barrels, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, Camouflage Netting, and an Augur array. Notable Taurox Primes The regiments of the Militarum Tempestus depend upon their Taurox Primes to deliver the mighty fury of the Imperium across all types of dangerous terrain and impossible conditions. Given the Taurox Prime's long-standing service with the Tempestus Scions, many of these vehicles have become notable for their supporting role during legendary Imperial victories. The following represent several of the most notable Taurox Primes: *''Iron Talon'' - The Iron Talon of the 55th Kappic Eagles regiment took a fearsome toll upon the forces of the Crimson Slaughter Chaos Space Marines during fighting on the Ybrekian Ice Worlds. During battle, the Iron Talon held the Frostjaw Crevasse bridge for over a solar hour until reinforcements could arrive, forcing the enemy to retreat. *''Noble Blade'' - The Noble Blade of the 32nd Thetoid Eagles is notable for its participation in the assault on the Obital Station Valaheim to retake the station from the Greenskin pirates that had captured it. The Noble Blade traversed the station's outer hull and allowed its Tempestus Scions to infiltrate and cripple the Ork defences. *''Unmerciful'' - The crew of the Unmerciful, a Taurox Prime of the 22nd Thetoid Gryphonnes, posses the highest kill ratio of any other vehicle in the ranks of its regiment. Its accuracy has seen Ork mobs, Termagant swarms, and Chaos Cultist hordes alike scythed down en masse. *''Huntsman'' - The Huntsman of the 9th Iotan Gorgonnes proved its worth time and time again during the war on the Death World of Gaur-Ix. The vehicle sped through the toxic mists, spearheading a string of ambushes that saw the Traitor forces of the Death Guard crushed in only a few solar weeks' time. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Taurox' Sources *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (8th Edition), pp. 43, 116 *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 108-110 *''Codex: Militarum Tempestus (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 14, 32, 33, 55, 66 Gallery File:TauroxPrimeTempestusScions.png|With its Tempestus Scions passengers unloaded, this Taurox Prime prepares to fire its Taurox Missile Launcher at the enemy. TauroxPrime01.png|A Taurox Prime armed with a turret-mounted Taurox Gatling Cannon, left front view TauroxPrime06.png|A Taurox Prime armed with a turret-mounted Taurox Gatling Cannon, right front view TauroxPrime07.png|A Taurox Prime armed with a hull-mounted Taurox Missile Launcher TauroxPrime04.png|A Taurox Prime as seen from the front TauroxPrime05.png|A Taurox Prime as seen from the rear TauroxPrime03.png|A Taurox Prime as seen from the side TauroxPrime02.png|The Taurox Prime's rear access hatch TauroxPrimeTempestus000.png|The ''Iron Talon, a Taurox Prime of the 55th Kappic Eagles TauroxPrimeTempestus001.png|The Noble Blade, a Taurox Prime of the 32nd Thetoid Eagles TauroxPrimeTempestus002.png|The Unmerciful, a Taurox Prime of the 22nd Thetoid Gryphonnes TauroxPrimeTempestus003.png|The Huntsman, a Taurox Prime of the 9th Iotan Gorgonnes Category:T Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Vehicles